Naruto of the shirasengan
by TheInuDude
Summary: Baritone awakens to his bloodline, the shirasengan. Now he must have a harem to continue it    DISCONTINUED! BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I got tired of writing so much for Inuyasha so I decided to write something for my second favorite anime, Naruto. I always liked the clan restoration act idea so I'm going to be using that. This starts at a point I might have made up. If not, I'm too lazy to go look it up. Enjoy. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura smiled at naruto. " Naruto, I have something to tell you." Naruto just looked at her with a bored expression. " What is it?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. Sakura never wanted to talk to him unless it was about finding sasuke. He had been moping around a little since the last sasuke retrieval mission and hadn't put much effort into the next one. It was almost like he was giving up on saving him. Sakura smiled then leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura was KISSING him! The girl he had admired for so many years was kissing him! She pulled back and smiled at him. " I love you Naruto-kun." she said. She looked into his eyes and saw a familiar spark in them. His determination was revived! ' _Good.' Sakura_ thought. '_ now maybe he'll start trying to rescue sasuke again. And I can finally have my man!'_. Naruto was dumbfounded by what just happened. The woman he loved had just kissed him and admitted her love for him. He could feel his determination return full force! He looked into her eyes and smiled. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. " I **will** save sasuke sakura. Don't you worry!" Sakura smiled. She was finally going to get her man back.

Naruto turned and walked back to his apartment to get some rest. He was going to go after sasuke in the morning and he would need the energy. Sakura smiled at his retreating form and turned to head back to her house only to come face to face with an angry Kiba and a growling Akamaru. " I cant **BELIEVE **you would be so shallow as to use Naruto like that!" Kiba yelled at her and Akamaru barked at her angrily. Sakura huffed and turned around. " Shut up Kiba! I know what I'm doing! This is the only way to keep naruto going! If I didn't do this Naruto would just go around and look miserable all the time!" she said with arrogance. Kiba growled at her. " You mean your playing his emotions just so you can get that traitor back! You BITCH!" Sakura looked thoroughly pissed. " Sasuke is **not **a traitor! He was under the influence of the curse mark!" " He wasn't under any kind of influence sakura! Wake up! He willingly betrayed us and our village! Your the only one who cant accept that!" sakura growled in annoyance. " Sasuke didn't betray anyone! Orchimaru was controlling him through the curse mark! Your the one who's blind, BITCH**!" **This sent Kiba into a rage. He made a move to lunge at sakura but was held back by Kakashi who appeared using shun-shin just before he did. " Let me go! I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson once and for all!" Kiba yelled. But Kakashi didn't even loosen his grip " that's enough Kiba." he said. " She isn't worth it." Kiba growled but didn't fight back. " Come on Akamaru. Lets leave this bitch." Akamaru barked angrily at sakura one more time before following his master.

Sakura sighed then turned to Kakashi. " Thanks Kakashi. He was acting completely out of line." she said, hoping he would take her side and support her. But he fixed her with the same gaze Kiba did. " Actually Sakura, I think Kiba was acting just right for the situation. He was right about one thing, you really are shallow. I want sasuke back too, but even I can see he's a traitor to the village now. Only you cant see it because o your petty crush on him." he said. Sakura huffed. " Sasuke **isn't** a traitor to anyone! The curse mark is making him do this! Why cant you guys see that!" she said in defiance. Kakashi sighed at the girls stubbornness. " Fine, stick to that false belief. But everyone else knows the truth and has moved on. maybe you should do the same." and he shun-shined away. Sakura huffed. " my Sasuke-kun is **NOT **a traitor, to **anyone**." she said then began to walk towards her house.

**Two months later **

Sakura was worried. Naruto had left months ago to try to bring back sasuke and there had been no word from him on his progress. But she wasn't worried about Naruto, she was worried about sasuke. What if Naruto had to kill him and couldn't bring him back? What if Sasuke-kun wouldn't come back? She was walking to the grocery store when she heard someone yell out excitedly " He's back! Naruto is back! And he's got Sasuke with him!". When she heard this, sakura dropped her bags and ran towards the main gate as fast as her legs could move. When she got their she saw a battered and beaten Naruto holding an unconscious and bloody Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she said then ran towards them. Naruto smiled when she came over to them but that smile fell when she ran past him and hugged Sasuke. ' _well she did care for him a lot when we were kids._' he thought and smiled again. '** Yeah. DID!**' the kyuubi spoke in his mind. He sighed. he had established a mental link with the Kyuubi after he graduated from the academy so they could talk whenever. He was thankful for it because it enabled him to heal almost instantly from any small wound and gave him more strength and increased all of his senses, but it also gave the kyuubi full access to his thoughts and memories. And kyuubi could see and hear everything Naruto did. And sometimes, kyuubi could control his actions. '_Shut up kyuubi._' he thought then walked towards the hokage tower.

Sakura carried Sasuke on her shoulders and worked medical jutsu on him as she walked to heal the worst of his wounds as naruto walked behind them, his bruises and cuts closing quickly thanks to the Kyuubi's healing powers. He was excited to see Tsunade and Shizune after such a long time away. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Sakura had gone and he was in the hokage's office until he was wrapped into a death hug and he heard Tsunade's voice. " Naruto your back!" she cried happily. Naruto was surprised and a little embarrassed. He was face first in between Tsunade's cleavage and he could feel the soft flesh around his face. Soon his embarrassment was forgotten when air became a necessity. " Baa-chan! Air!" he said. Tsunade blinked and pulled back as naruto started gasping. " Sorry Naruto, I just missed you." she said sheepishly. Naruto smiled at her. " Hey no problem." Tsunade nodded then went to her desk and put on her serious face. " Now, tell me about the mission."

naruto gave her a detailed description of everything that went on while he was on his mission. How he had established a mental link with the Kyuubi and received the summoning contract for the foxes, had saved and returned the Biju to their Jinchurikis, setting back the Akatsuki for a few months, maybe years, and how he had found out about his heritage, which surprised Tsunade. " So you know?" she asked him. Naruto nodded. " Yes Baa-chan, I know my parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." he said. Tsunade sighed. The third hokage's will had stated that Naruto not be told about his parents until he became a jounin. But he had found out about them on his own. But he didn't seem mad that no one told him. He seemed calm, fine with it even! " I know your surprised about how I'm taking this. But I understand why I wasn't told." he said calmly. " If I was told earlier, I probably would have gone and shouted it out to everyone I met." he chuckled lightly at memories of how he acted and dressed as a child. ' _thank **Kami** Kyuubi forced me to change my wardrobe._' he thought.

" I also found out I have a Dou-jutsu." Tsunade's eyes shot open. Naruto had a Dou-jutsu! She looked closely at his eyes and saw them change as he pumped his chakra into them His iris's turned blood red as his pupils turned into white spirals with a black kanji for seal in the center of the spiral. " I had to use it to defeat sasuke. I used it to nullify his curse mark so I could restrain him." he said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. " What does it do?" she asked. Naruto smiled. He looked at the sake bottle on Tsunade's desk. His eyes flashed for a second and the kanji for ' float' appeared on the bottle. At first nothing happened, then the bottle began to float to the ceiling. Tsunade's eyes widened in awe. He had just looked at the bottle and it began to float! She grabbed the bottle from the air and placed it back on the desk but it began to float again. Naruto smiled a foxy grin. His eyes flashed again and the seal on the bottle disappeared and the bottle fell into Tsunade's hand. She looked at naruto in disbelief. " My Dou-jutsu enables me to project different seals onto things within a certain distance. I used it to project a counter seal on Sasuke's curse mark so he couldn't access it's power." he said. Tsunade smiled at him. '_he never ceases to amaze me._' she thought. " but that's not all it can do." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. Naruto concentrated his chakra into his eyes and onto a stack of paper on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade thought nothing had happened, but as she watched, a small tornado made of blue and red Chakra appeared under the stack and picked up the papers. The tornado grew in size until it was almost as tall as the desk. It reached the floor and picked up other papers and scrolls as it slowly made its way across the room. Naruto had to concentrate to keep the tornado from getting out of control. He focused some more and guided the tornado back to her desk before dispersing it, leaving everything where it was before.

Tsunade didn't think her eyes could get any wider. "I can also make tornadoes of chakra with it. I call it the Shirasen-gan. _**(spiraling seal eye)**_" Tsunade leaned back in her chair then grabbed naruto in another hug. " Your still the most unpredictable ninja." she said. She pulled back and put on her hokage face. " The council will want to have the full report of this by tonight." she said. Naruto's face fell. " Does it have to be tonight? I kinda had something planned.". Tsunade's face turned serious. " Date with Sakura?" she asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade sighed. Everyone in the village knew that Sakura had tricked Naruto into thinking she loved him to get him to try harder to bring Sasuke back, but didn't think Naruto would believe them if they told him. " Alright. I'll schedule the meeting for tomorrow. But no later! Okay?" naruto smiled and gave her a bear hug. " Thank you Baa-chan!" he said then ran out of the room before she could say anything else. Shizune walked in a little bit later. " I saw naruto run out of here. He was pretty excited." she said. Tsunade sighed. " He still thinks Sakura really loves him." she stated simply. Shizune sighed as well. Everyone knew Sakura didn't really love him, she just used him to get sasuke back. Naruto was the only one who didn't know. " When do you think he'll figure it out?" she asked. Tsunade looked at Naruto's running form through the window. " I don't know, Shizune." she said solemnly. " I don't know."

**On the streets**

Naruto walked towards Sakura's house with a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flower, pink roses. He approached Sakura's door when a smell drifted to his nose. A smell he couldn't place. It was heavy and smelled sweet. Disregarding it as nothing, Naruto walked inside and walked towards Sakura's door. He was reaching for the door knob when the smell assaulted his nose again. Only this time more powerful and strong. He put his hand on the door knob when the Kyuubi spoke up in his mind. '** No kit! Don't open the door!**' it screamed at him. Naruto looked puzzled. '_ why not kyuubi?_' he asked. The Kyuubi sounded generally panicked, and that was always a cause for concern. ' **Trust me, you don't want to go in there right now. Just walk away now. **' it said. Naruto was tempted to listen to the Kyuubi and leave. This was the first time he had actually heard the Kyuubi scared. The Kyuubi was **never **scared. But a part of him was convinced Sakura loved him and he should see her. He ignored the Kyuubi's warnings and opened the door, but soon wished he had listened to kyuubi.

There was sakura, **HIS **Sakura, getting fucked by a fully healed Sasuke. " YES SASUKE! YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" she cried out. Sasuke smirked. " Alright, my bitch.". He thrust into her one more time and Sakura screamed out loudly " I LOVE YOU SASUKE!". Sakura collapsed onto the floor panting loudly. " aren't you afraid someone will hear you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled. " No. I put up a silence barrier around my room just so we could have some fun tonight." " What about Naruto?" he asked. Sakura's smile wavered a little but quickly returned. " He's wont be back for a few hours. The council will want to talk to him." she pulled sasuke's face to hers. " And that leaves us at least a few hours." she kissed him hard and thrust her hips into his.

Naruto was heart broken. He had watched the woman he loved beg another man to fill her then declare her love for him. He dropped the bouquet and looked down. The sound of the bouquet hitting the ground made both Sakura and sasuke look in his direction. " Oh,no" sakura whispered she pushed sasuke off of her and tried to quickly whip up some fake tears. " I'm sorry naruto! He must've used his Sharingan to put a Gen-jutsu on me!" she said in a fake miserable tone and tried to snuggle into his chest. Naruto kept his gaze on the floor but stepped back. His voice was quiet but dark as he spoke and a look of pure anger and hate. " Don't lie to me." Sakura looked at him. " What?" she asked quietly. Naruto looked up with his Shirasen-gan ablaze. " I said don't lie to me! Its obvious you weren't under any kind of control when you decided to fuck this traitor you **whore**!" he yelled. Sakura went from hurt to angry in an instant. " ** SASUKE IS NOT A TRAITOR! HE WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE CURSE MARK!" ** she yelled at Naruto. Naruto shot her a glare more cold and hateful than Itachi's. " **Bullshit! **He wasn't under any kind of influence. He did it all willingly. He betrayed us all, he killed innocent people, he tried to kill you! I don't know why your constantly trying to defend that traitor." he said coldly, making Sakura shiver. The wind around naruto picked up and blew books and the flowers all over the room as a blue and red tornado surrounded Naruto. " don't you **EVER **come near me again you slut. Or you, you fucking traitor." he said to them both then stormed out of the house, leaving behind a stunned and naked sakura and Sasuke standing in a trashed room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**and that's the end of chapter one. Pretty good huh? Leave me a review for ideas and possible girls in the harem. go to my account to vote on the other girls in the harem please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL STORYS ARE ON HOLD FOR A TIME!**

** GO TO MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION!**

**THIS WAS POSTED ON FRIDAY MAY 20, 2011**


End file.
